


Ficvember Prompt 03 - Cupcake

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the Ficvember prompt for that day(posted today so its technically late but to be fair I have school stuff to do)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 03 - Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and for posting this late

Ficvember Prompt 03 – Cupcake 

Lucifer strolled into the precinct in his finest suit, as he walked he adjusted his cuffs.

“Good morning detective, what's on the agenda for today?” Lucifer asked, as he reached Chloe's desk, Chloe looked up to greet him, on her desk rested a small handmade card along with piles of paperwork stacked to the side. 

“Oh hey Lucifer, I've been meaning to talk to you actually. Um, so, today is Trixie's birthday and I know that its not really your thing but Trixie really wants you to be there. She, uh made this for you,” Chloe said, she handed him a small handmade card.

Lucifer examined it, the card was coated in glitter with big letters on the front saying “you're invited” 

Lucifer carefully opened up the card to read. “To: Lucifer, You are invited to Trixie's 11th Birthday Party. Wear Pink only!!!” Along with the full address for their house, party begins at 7pm.

Lucifer carefully closed the card, it was still a bit sticky from the school glue Trixie used to coat the invites with glitter, Lucifer took out his pocket handkercheif to wipe off the glitter that stuck to his hands. He placed the card carefully on the inside pocket of his jacket

Although, that didn't really fix the problem since he now had a handkercheif coloured in glitter sticking out from his front jacket pocket.

“Crafty little urchin, I'd love to drop by,” Lucifer said with a smile, Chloe seemed surprised by this answer.

“You don't mind coming?” she asked, Lucifer nodded,

“Of course detective, in fact I have the perfect gift for her” Lucifer said, he lead Chloe over to the storage closet in the prescinct, he reached over towards the back of the shelves to pull out a sizeable delivery package.

“Voila! Gift for the birthday girl,” Lucifer said, Chloe recognized the packaging. It was the Tammy Twinkletoes Lucifer got for Trixie awhile back that Chloe demanded he returned.

“You kept it in here this whole time?” Chloe said with a laugh,

“Of course, I can't have this lying around at the penthouse. Actually on second thought this could spice things up a bit for this weekend,” Lucifer trailed off, Chloe stopped him there.

“It's perfect for Trixie,” Chloe said.  
The two walked out of the storage, Lucifer held onto the box placing it down at Chloe's desk.

Dan saw the two walk over from afar and decided to drop by to see what they were up to.   
“Hey, is that a present for Trixie?” Dan asked, as he inspected the box. Lucifer placed his hand over the label.

“Yes Dan, please don't ruin the surprise for the little urchin,” Lucifer said, Dan backed off.   
“So, when are you gonna wrap it?” Dan asked, Lucifer thought about it for a moment. 

“Well, if I may detective, I will wrap this back and the penthouse and meet you here once I've finished” Lucifer said, Chloe got caught up with the case she was working and barely paid attention to Dan or Lucifer.

“yea, go ahead” Chloe said, Lucifer grabbed the box and headed out. 

~~At the penthouse ~~

Lucifer splayed out wrapping paper along the floor, he kept some tape by his side and used a pair of scissors to cut the wrapping paper. Lucifer prided himself on the small victories of his life on Earth, one included how effciently he could wrap a present. Lucifer was so good at wrapping paper he could cut it in one swift motion, as the scissors glided right through the paper like it was slicing a piece of cake. 

After a few minutes, he finally managed to wrap the thing and set it beside the couch. Then he felt something sticky from inside his coat, he reached into the pocket to pull out the little card Trixie made for him. This reminded him of two things: one is that he needed a card for the present and two the formal dress code for the night is pink. 

The only problem with that is that he didn't necessarily own anything pink, so he had to improvise. He went over to the closet, changing into the closest possible pink he could find. Luckily he had to have a costume change, the glue from the card leaked into his pocket and that whole three piece ensemble he had on before was desparate for a good cleaning. 

~~Later back at the prescinct~~

“What are you wearing man?” Dan asked, as he saw Lucifer rejoin them in a three piece suit. A nice salmon coloured suit, with a white tie and shirt underneath. Including a white pocket square and brown shoes.   
“Salmon pink, Daniel. The attire is pink for the party, and I am dressed accordingly,” Lucifer said, Dan laughed at his response, although Chloe seemed to like the outfit. 

~~At the party ~~   
“Happy Birthday dear Trixie,” everyone sang along, Lucifer chimed in with “urchin” in tune. “Happy Birthday to you,” Trixie closed her eyes blew out her candles. Dan went over to cut the cake, Chloe stood by Trixie as the two shared a hug.  
“Happy Birthday monkey,” Chloe said,  
“Thanks mommy, this is the best party ever!” Trixie said, as she dug into her first piece of her birthday cake. Double fudge chocolate cake with chocolate frosting on top with her name spelled out in pink icing.


End file.
